West Shire
---- "West Shire is essentially Nazi Germany, Soviet Russia, and North Korea combined." - Lord Deadbones West Shire '''or '''WestShire is a former section of South Shire that was walled off and turned into a dictatorship by Lord Deadbones and Lord Willakers. It is officially its own state, with its own laws and personal, however, it is generally referred to as a district. Creation West Shire was created when the Lords Willakers and Deadbones had been fed up with their districts being the ones laughed at, instead of South Shire . To fix this, they took advantage of The Flood around The Grove , and made a deal with Prince Spyd for him to give Deadbones and Willakers a large part of South Shire. They then built a large, grey wall around the area given in the deal and set up an entrance area into West Shire. Later, at a Round Table Lord Willakers traded his half of West Shire to Lord Coestar in exchange for The Grove. Entrance To enter the The People's Republic of Westshire you are required to have a passport. You can obtain a legal passport from Lt. Walder who sells them for 10 gold bars at the entrance to Westshire. Counterfeit passports are common, due to the ease of duplicating them. Some plots from surrounding districts are intersected by the wall, creating areas to illegally enter the police state. Laws Rule 1: No Color Rule 2: No Music Rule 3: No Emotions Rule 4: No Outside Literature Trivia * The "Ghost of West Shire" is not actually a patron of Westshire. It first appeared when the state was founded, and was improperly attributed to the state. * When South Shire was split to create South and West Shire, the South Shire guild plot was included in Westshire portion of the split. Lord Nisovin created another guild plot in South Shire to fix this situation. * There have been many forms of the Westshire military, current one being just a hub for other branches (such as border patrol, police and milita) with total 50 members. * There have been tons of goverments in Westshire, the most current and recognized one being the Politburo system which works off 2 surpeme leaders (bensplaysmc & InVentrax) plus a council, which is 6 council people. * Faiden once crashed a car into the wall, making a giant hole. This was later fixed when Westshire kidnapped him. But Roamin, in exchange for fixing the wall burned all flags in Westshire. * Westshire is allied with 3 groups/districts, which are Barrens, North Dwarven District (a unrecognized state in dwarven) and The Castle (a also unrecognized state/district) * Westshire has 2 'agreements' 1 with Dwarven (a non agression treaty) and one with MS which is just help in case of an attack. But not a formal alliance. State of Affairs * Although originally a focal point of around 5 episodes of the Lords of Minecraft series, West Shire has fallen out of the public eye and has lost many of the residents that once inhabited it. * The Rules of Westshire are no longer followed strictly or even enforced by the Lords. * The community of Westshire has truly ceased to exist beyond its initial heyday. * In reference to homesteads, the Republic of Westshire features a predominantly gray-based color palette. One can acquire all types of darkwood, gray wool, stone slabs, and the recently added Polished Andesite block. If you are looking to collect books, do NOT buy a house in Westshire (because of the "outside literature policy," bookshelves are nonexistent). Category:Districts Category:Places